


You're mine

by SugasKumamon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Joonmyun | Suho, CEO, CEO Kim Joonmyun | Suho, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugasKumamon/pseuds/SugasKumamon
Summary: Yifan feels the need to remind his lover about who he belongs to





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all this is my first ever smut so be nice (i'm delicate pls)  
> second, yes they are both CEOs ftom 'rival' companies(and they can't understand each other's culture and languages cause why not put a little barrier there???)  
> third, english is nit my first language do srry if you have to cringe  
> fourth, please enjoy

"You gotta keep it down baby, unless you want the whole hotel to hear you." Yifan said while continuesly ramming into Joonmyeon. He was going way too fast, too rough and oh god so deep.

"Y-Yifa-ah..n... slo-slow do-ah-wn.." Joonmyeon whimpered out between sobs. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't form normal sentences anymore. His voice sounded so fucking _pathetic_ and _weak_ , something only Yifan was allowed to do to him, only Yifan knew how to turn him into this pathetic little slutty mess.  
"Yif-fan,...p...please..."

Yifan, however, could care less. He continued abusing the shorter's prostate at an almost inhuman speed, ramming into it over and over again. All the while watching the younger's petite body sprawled out underneath him, being split open by his big dick, being so fucking full of him he couldn't think of anything anymore.

And the way the shorter called out his name( _Yifan_ and not _Kris_ , which made everything so much more intimate), so wantonely, so weak was almost too much for him. Joonmyeon, tiny, sweet but oh so feisty Joonmyeon was caged underneath him, two of Yifan's muscular arms on each side of his head with no hope of escaping. he couldn't hide from Yifan's hungry gaze, and no matter where he turned his head in his pathetic attempt at covering himself he would always find Yifan's arms muscular arms blocking him before his chin was harshly yanked back to face his lover.

" _Look at me._ " Yifan growled out. His voice was so deep, so authorative, leaving no room for arguments and making Joonmyeon simply obey. Yifan was back to talking in Chinese, his accent making it hard for Joonmyeon to focus on anything else. Yifan moved his hands to grab onto Joonmyeon's tiny hips, his big hands looking so out of place on the pale petite body, but so big they could cover every inch of skin from view.  
"What did I tell you?"

Yifan momentarily stopped thrusting his dick into Joonmyeon and let the man breath, even if for a mere second only, so he could contemplate his answer.

"i- i..." Joonmyeon whimpered out. He was breathing hard, so out of breath from their activity only seconds ago. His voice was so small, as quiet as a Whisper compared to his screams and sobs from only seconds ago.

But all he could think about was the feeling of the taller's big cock still being lodged so deep inside of him, he thought he could feel it inside his stomach. It was stretching his tiny hole so wide, Joonmyeon's walls clinging onto it so _desperately_. He dared to think about rolling his hips to get friction, to fuck himself on Yifan's dick.

But he knew Yifan, as much as he loved to see the sight of a needy and desperate Joonmyeon, would not appreciate it in this moment.

"i ...really... don't know...." Joonmyeon breathed out, staring into Yifan's dissaporoving, hungry eyes and, despite his position, couldn't help but admiring their colour. He was ripped from his thoughts by a sudden violent thrust against his prostate. He replied with a scream-moan.

"Think again, Baby." Yifan growled, hand having gone up from his lover's waist to having a firm grip on his chin after yet another attempt of joonmyeon turning his head.

"But Yi-yifa-" he sobbed, feeling his lover's dick even deeper inside of him. "I really-don-AH!" cue another violent thrust into the small man. "S-stop...." he hiccupped, turning his head. Yifan, surprisingly, let him and himself leaned down to bite the younger's bruised neck that he had already filled with hickey's earlier, some of which would be nearly impossible to cover up.

He licked over the bite and growled, angrily this time."I hope that bastard takes his sweet time looking at these instead of staring at your ass."

Then, it clicked in Joonmyeon."Y-Yifan.... are you mad because of t-that guy?"

Joonmyeon got his answer almost immediently "He's practically eating you up with his eyes!" He lifted his head to stare into Joonmyeon's lust-clouded orbs. "What did I tell you, Joon?"

"Not to let him t-talk to me." Joonmyeon said. "And don't let him get near me when you're not a-around..."

"And what did you do?!"

"Yifan.....he's a businuess partner-HA..." Yifan clearly did not like the answer if that thrust and the possessive hand on his waist tightening so hard it would surely bruise was anything to go by. "A-And he approached me first, what was i supposed to do? Turn him down?"

"Well, not following him into a tiny, empty and unoccupied office room would have been a good start, don't you think?" He nearly yelled. "What he would have done with you if i didn't find you??"

"And violently drag me out, might I add." he said. he reached out his hand to cup the taller's cheek. "Hey, Yifan, you have to remember that to the world we are just Wu Yifan and Kim Joonmyeon, the two CEOs of Asia's largest entertainment agencies who were forced to work together for our country's 'Relationship'."

"I fucking know that!" Yifan yelled. "But I don't fucking care what the media thinks, i care about the fact that you should remember exactly who you belong to!" Right, outside of this hotel bedroom, outside of the sheets of this king-sized bed they were two powerful people who were forced to interact. Hell, they didn't even speak the same language, him being chinese and joonmyeon being korean, the only common one they shared(and conversed in at the moment) was english.

Outside of this Joonmyeon was also a leader, incredibly powerful, understanding but also authorative. Yifan was the only one who was able to turn Joonmyeon into this whimpering, breathless mess. He was the one fucking him so hard that Joonmyeon could only breath out broken sentences in korean which Yifan could not understand. But only Yifan could ever see Joonmyeon like this, in his rawest and most vulnerable state and he loved every second of it.

"I know" Joonmyeon was still breathing heavily. "I know this and I hate it too, I want you to be able to show everyone that I belong to you, you and you only just as much as you belong to me , but-"

"There are no 'buts', Joon, you belong to _me_ and that's final" he growled. "Only  _I_ can see you like this, only  _I_ can make you let out those pathetic sounds! Only  _I_ can kiss every single part of you and only  _I_ can soothe and take care of you after  _I_ fucked you so hard you don't even know who you are anymore! Only _I can_  hold you in my arms after everything is over! You're mine to treasure, and _only_ mine!"

Joonmyeon stroked his thumb over yifan's cheek. His soothing and caring side kicked in, wanting nothing but to calm the taller, give him peace of mind, something he knows only he is able to do. "Yifan. I know, I really do. But Yifan, you don't have to feel so jealous over me. Especially over men i would never spare a glance to. I love you, and you only."

With the little energy he had, he leaned up and wrapped his hands around his lover's neck and smashing their lips together. They stayed like this, with their lips moving against each other, perfectly fitting into one another and parted only when the need for air became too overwhelming.

Their lips stayed close, so close they could feel each other's desperate breath intakes on each other's lips. They smiled, and Joonmyeon unconsciously started to trace his fingers along the dragon-tattoo on the other's back, something he prouded himself in for being one of the few people who ever saw it.

Yifan smiled against him."I love you too."

"And now," he countinued, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Joon's waist, giving a sharp thrust up, earning a dsperate, long and drawn out moan of his name as reward. "I think I should claim what's mine."

He started to thrust into Joonmyeon's petite body mercilessly, hitting his ptostate on every attempt, leaving the younger breathless and moaning. Joonmyeon could only whimper, broken moans and sobs resounding inside the room along with the slapping sounds of skin on skin.

"Y-Yifa-ah" Joonmyeon felt drool running down his chin, his lover thrusting

even faster, harder, deeper, so fucking deep, while drinking in the sight of his beautiful, oh so beautiful petite lover being brought along mercilessly along with the thrusts, literally _bouncing_ forward on the matress. the hole seemed to only get tighter and hotter, fucking refusing to let him go every time he pulled back to push back in.

Yifan looked at his muscular, big hands gripping onto the smalll waist, the pale and bruised skin. It looked like sin on innocence, and Yifan couldn't surpress a moan. The need to _fuck_ his baby and bring them both to their release only rising, their hard cocks fucking _aching_ with need.

The room was filled with the dirty sounds of skin, along with Yifan's deep and needy groans and joonmyeon desperate, choked up moans.

"Yifa-an" he sobbed out. "S-So closee....."

"Me too, baby, me too" he growled. Joonmyeon sobbed even harder, choking on his own drool in the process. He felt so fucking _used_ , so fucking _weak_ , fucking _exhausted_ from being taken like this. "Shhh, baby. C'mon, you- fuck- you can cum."

And Joonmyeon did, so _violently_ it hurt so _good_ , all the while Yifan fucking him through his orgasm. He screamed Yifan's name and tightened even more around Yifan's cock, making holding it any longer impossible. It only took Yifan a few more thrusts into Joonmyeon's  _tight_ and _oversensetive_ heat before he felt himself coming, filling his lover up to the brim. He collapsed on the tiny male and they both panted uncontrallably before smashing their lips together into a sweet and passionate kiss.

"You're mine."

"I'm y-yours."

Later, when Joonmyeon passed out in Yifan's arms possessively wrapped around him, still being filled with his cum and plugged with his dick, Yifan couldn't surpress a triumphant smirk.

He really hoped that Bastard would take a good look at Joonmyeon's neck tomorrow.


End file.
